Computer users frequently deal with large amounts of information in their file systems, databases, and online search engines. These users often have a need to collect various individual data into a presentation, such as for reference or for publishing purposes.
Current search user interfaces are becoming the primary portal to a user's information. However, existing search applications do not have facilities for collecting search results. Existing mechanisms for saving search-related results (e.g., cutting-and-pasting relevant search information into a document) lose information, and/or are not sufficiently flexible.